dragonicaeuropefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonica.europe Wiki
Welcome to the Dragonica Europe Wiki ---- Read This !! '' ---- This is just an suggestion/help Wiki from player('s) self not from dragonica employee's self. So its posseble that some things are wrong ! Just send an mail ingame to Twistyy if i made an mistake and i will respond/fix it fast as posseble ! Guide's / help ---- ''Leveling guide ( 1-60 ) 1-20 Just do all Regulair+Hero Queste's cause theyr worthfull exp + good rewards. 20-35 = Hookah + Alvidia mission's 35-40 = Rocker mission 50+ = F7's running ( ill need to watch it about myself cause i leveld at the old way of Rocker F7 after that Arkah F7 ) ---- Enchanting & Soulcrafting '-Enchanting is for powering your weapon ( Magic / psys. min/max att ).' '-Soulcrafting is for adding more stats on your weapon + increasing your enchant limit.' What i mean with more stats : example = Advance weapon/armour = +5 agi Special weapon/armour = +5 agi + +5 hlt Artifact weapon/armour = +5 agi + +5 hlt + +5 int Legendary weapon/armour = +5 agi + +5 hlt + +5 int + +5 str ( its just an example you can have also +(%)Aim/Critical Rate/Critical Damage/Doge rate/ Magic or Phys. Damage etc. ) -Armour Enchant rates Trying to enchant : Enchant rates(%): -Weapon enchant rates Trying to enchant : Enchant rates(%): -Soul craft rates State on item: Succesrate (%): I recommend you to use insurance scrolls after enchanting +6 and soulcrafting to ''Special! Cause your weapon/armour may have an chance to destroy itself! You can increase the succesrate by using Runestones here are the rates when you gona enchant +1 to +7 by +3% while using Regulair Enchant runestones +8 to +10 by +13% while using Advanced Enchant runestones +11 to +15 by +10% While using Special Enchant runestones +16 to +20 by +6% While using Artifact Enchant runestones About the soulcraft runestones rates i dont have any further information. ---- ''Profesion Skills : With profesion's skills you can produce items for enchanting/soul shifting/option expander's etc. EVERY profesion ( Fishing/Logging/Herbing/Ore mining/Crystal mining ) is important ! Example ( what i have ) : I got Enginering ( that means i have the profesions Ore mining + Refinement is need ! ) so i can make socket hammer's / machine parts etc. . Some other profesions like logging needs machine parts for making also items. And for making socket hammers i need ( example ) Slippery oil which you get with Fishing + ores what i have. -Whats the point of profesions : You can enchant shift / soul craft shift / option expand -What i mean with Enchant shift: Example : If you have an weapon/armour ( level 30 ) with +15 you can transfer over that +15 to an Level 40+ weapon/armour. ( thats just an easy overview ) [ Warning there is an succesrate on it ! so its posseble that it doesnt work ! ] -What i mean with Soul Craft shift: Example : You have an weapon/armour ( level 30 ) advance with +20% Aim rate , when you want to Soul craft shift it you can '''transfer your +20% Aim rate ( advance ) to an level 40+ weapon/armour. [ Warning there is an succesrate on it ! so its posseble that it doesnt work ! ] About putting elements i need to watch about myself for 100% sure before im writing something wrong. ---- ''Gold Guide''''' There are some discussions about making some gold. Well i recommend just farm F1 with 1 map and farm some equips. From equips/weapons you can make souls ( while disassembling it ). And sell those souls or your valuable equips at the player Market. ( Right down in you menu you see the button Market ) Iff you do this with some other people then its faster making money. Or an other option is hunting for Rare valuable equips/pets/item like Paris wing's or mounts like Dark fury's etc etc etc. ---------------------------------------------- Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Dragonica Europe Category:Enchant rate Category:Soulcraft Rate Category:Elements Category:Leveling Guide Category:Making gold Category:Soul Craft runestone Category:Enchant runestone Category:Profesion Category:Fishing Category:Alchemy Category:Mining Category:Logging Category:Herbing